


Taking a Shot

by Michaelstories95



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Kagura x Sogou, Multi, gintsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelstories95/pseuds/Michaelstories95
Summary: After being bugged, and helped out by a certain someone Tsukuyo takes a wild shot of happiness.Told through Tsukuyo's perspective.Kagura's age is bumped up to 18.





	Taking a Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. any critics are appreciated as long as its not trolling.

"You should ask him out."  
"You should go and do your job."  
"I am. This is the coworker relation part of it."  
"Then I'm doing the ignore my coworker part, and I am excelling at it."  
"Not if your responding to said coworker."  
"I will if I throw this kunai at said coworker's forehead."  
"Don't act like he's that bad of a guy, he's pretty nice."  
"Your right, the guy who openly picks his nose and flicks his boogers, always looks like a dead fish that was having a terrible day and happy to of been shot, always looks at women and wonder how they look without their clothes, drinks liquor like it's life preserving water, and touches my ass and calls it an accident, is perfect husband material. For some other woman to go out with."  
"Oh come on Tsukuyo, why not? You two are so compatible."  
"Excuse me? Otae you must be speaking to the ghost of crazy bitch never."  
"OK, well what about that time you two were eating together in the lobby?"  
"He offered me some of the food we were stocking, lied and ran away when I addressed him about."  
"What about when he brought you that really nice bag?"  
"It was his form of an apology when we ran into each other at a bath house and pulled my towel off, saw me naked, and said, "Terrible attitude, terrific ass."'  
"Uh, what about when helped you in the park when you twisted your ankle. You two looked so cute together."  
"We just happened to be in...… how do you know about that? I went by myself and he just happened to be there."  
"Huh? Oh well, when I was getting groceries I saw you trip and how he came over and helped you out." "Seems being married to the ultimate stalker rubbed off on you in a way didn't Mrs. Gorilla." I say while watching Otae fume a bit. Since being married to Kondo she had to deal with that nickname, at least until she uses of monstrous strength to make people apologize.  
"Moving on." She says while calming herself down. "You should just give it a shot, I mean you haven't dated in five years. Not to mention you haven't done anything except work since then. This is a guy who does make you angry to the point of blowing smoke out your ears, but he also makes you laugh in a way no one else can. Give it a shot."  
"Otae." I say putting on a smile and touching her hand. "You should give it rest."  
After that our new and energetic intern Kagura bust into the office wearing one of Chinese style dresses and holding what seems to be a shipment order.  
"Boss Lady, Tsukki," Her favorite nicknames for Otae and I. "The delivery will be coming in at 3:30 and everything is accounted for and in good condition at the warehouse. So, what you guys talking about?"  
Otae, probably thinking she'll have an ally in this farce, waltz to Kagura and grabs her into a hug. "O Kagura, I'm trying to get our beloved Tsukuyo to take the chance and ask out our Delivery Man. But she's being so darn stubborn about it."  
"Why would she, that moron is lazy, foul mouth, terrible with money, farts, and two strawberry ice cream sandwiches away from diabetes. Tsukki, your fine as you are, hell if you dated an old wash cloth you'd be better off since you know it'll do it's job." Says Kagura, who used to live with said moron during high school and still checks on him from week to week, but has to stop herself from picking her nose which is a habit she picked up during those years. "Although, he could probably be a good date. He knows just about everybody and has favor with a lot of the good resturants around here, mainly to not get kicked out when he goes overboard with drinking but whatever. Not to mention he is very funny, so maybe you could have a great night one time Tsukki, you have been working very hard for a long time with no breaks at all." I really get tired of hearing that. I like my work and these things need to be done. You can't just always be attached to some guy or need one just having to need one to be a woman. Why can't I just be myself and be single, what's so wrong about that. I'm not stressed, or acting out, or even causing issues for others because of my single life. However I do understand that these two are telling me this out of concern and it really warms my heart since they supported me so much through my last break up. So I make sure to think about my response to not offend the ones who are only looking out for me.  
"Look ladies, I appreciate your support and concern, but I'm fine. Maybe someday, with a better human being, but for not doing this makes me happy. By the way Otae, there's an email from Nobume you might want to read."  
At hearing that and knowing that Imai Nobume, who runs our budgeting, only sends emails when shes getting upset about our spending to where she starts swinging her old kendo sword around the building with no regard to who gets hit, Otae rushes to her own office. Then Kagura who just smiled knowing I did that just to get rid of our coworker just sits there and smiles and giggles.  
"So Tsukki, I guess you wont be handling the deliveries today since we annoyed you about him so much." "Don't be silly, of course I'll handle it. I'm not some immature girl, besides your leaving at 3 and Otae will be on break at that point, so who else will be able too." I say, but when I look at Kagura she has the smug that idiot has when he's right about something. "Oi, what's so funny?"  
"Nothing, just really liking the smile on your face right now Tsukki, but I'm sure its because your practice for when you see said moron. Bye bye Tsukki." Kagura giggles while hopping out my office leaving me dumbstruck.  
Was I really smiling that hard, I can't tell obviously since I cant see my face but I'm sure she's just teasing me as always. Either way, it doesn't matter, seeing him after getting "supported" by the girls is nothing new. Just business as usual.  
-3:45-  
He's late. No call, no message from the warehouse, no traffic issues. So where the hell is that dumbass. It's hot as hell, over eighty degrees and somewhat humid since its been raining lately so my clothes are sweaty and sticky. Water isnt really helping because of the humidty, and the fact that its not cold enough just being in the fridge. That's it, I'm going home, not about to sit out here catching heat stroke when someone else can deal with this crap.  
"Leaving already Lady Shinigami, I figured the famous courtesan could handle a little summer heat. Then again, being so girly girly you got to make sure your makeup doesn't start making you look a cookies n' creme milkshake." Says the delivery man and ultimate pain in my ass, Gintoki Sakata, from behind me as I was heading back inside the building.  
"After being fifthteen minuets late, with no warning or alerts, you think its okay to start joking around you bastard." I say shaking with rage. "Where the hell is your profe-" My rampage was cut short when I turned around to my favortie ice cream sitting in front of my face with Gintoki already eating his favorite, strawberry vanillia swirlies. "The hell is this?"  
"Well with it being so hot, and with the manager of the ice cream shop owing me a solid, I got us some cool me downs. I ended up helping the old lady get a bunch of boxes she needed inside to make some of her best flavors. I think I dropped my phone while doing it so I had no way to call. Well, sorry for being late and here's my apology Tsukuyo." Gintoki says while dropping the ice cream in my hand and walking to his truck, which makes me realize a very serious detail about him.  
His shirtless body filled with rippling with mucsles. "Gintoki!? Where is your damn shirt!?" I yell, but then my voice gets caught up when he turns around and displays even more muscles with perfect shapes of pecs and abs,  
"Oh, my bad, While helping the old lady some of her ingredients dropped on my shirt so I took it off, guess I forgot about it. Who cares though, not like I need one to move these packages so whatever." He says then just moves out to get said packages as if everything is ok.  
"Wait, I'll find you a shirt just give me a minuet. You can't just be walking around half naked, what is wrong with you!?" I say while remembering that there was a mix up with some male clothes we ordered awhile ago.  
However, as soon as I turn around I get dizzy, and lose all the strength in my legs and start to fall. But instead of feeling the cold hard ground, I was engulfed into warm hard arms. Somehow in the instance I started dropping Gintoki was able to catch me, but my vision started to blur out while hearing Gintoki yell my name repeatedly.

-One hour later-

I wake up grogly in what is obviously a hospital room, thanks to the smell of over sanitizied equipment, and the IV I feel in my arm. As soon as I move a little bit I hear, very loudly.  
"YOU DUMBASS!!" Yells a very enraged Gintoki, who somehow found a shirt that's just as red as his face. "What type of idiot doesn't eat all day then stand in the blazing heat!?"  
"Wait, what?" I say quietly. "I'm pretty sure I ate earlier.... no, I didn't. I pushed it off because Kagura left a bit early to head out on a date with Sougo, so I put it off till after the delivery was done. But if that's it then why am I hear?"  
"What are you retarded?!" Gintoki says slamming his self in the seat next to bed still looking pissed. "Why would I just leave you out to dry if I don't know what made you collapse all of a sudden. Damn, Otae and Kagura always said you put work over everything, didn't expect you would put it over your health. Geez, you turned into a pain in my ass today Tsukuyo."  
"Excuse me, who showed up late and made me prolong my food, if you would of shown up on time then we could of gotten that done quick and I'd be heading home right now." I say getting upset that the guy who's usually messing up lecturing me. "Besides, this is the first time this has ever happened so get off my ass jerk!"  
"Sorry, but that line is mine, the guy who had to carry you here unconscious and sagging on my back and getting caught on my ass for most of the way here!"  
Wait, he did what? "You carried me here on foot, on your back? Why didn't you just put me in your truck and bring me here?"  
"Because I didn't want to look like a kidnapper with a girl knocked out being thrown in a truck by a guy with no shirt on, plus I wasn't really thinking straight." He says looking away with a slight red tinge on his cheeks.  
Honestly I'm still shocked by this but I do know what I should say. "Gintoki, would you like to go out to dinner with me?"  
.............HOLY SHIT WHAT?!  
"HOLY SHIT WHAT?!" Gintoki yells what I'm thinking and I'm sure my face is looking just as red and confused as his.  
Okay, calm down think this through. I wanted to say thank you anyway so just use this as the way to say it. "Well, um, I want to thank ya annn, dinna sounds like a good way do that ya know? NO NO NO NO NO! MY OLD DIALECT ITS SHOWING UP AGAINNNN!!!!!!!! I always resented that country girl sound I have and thought I had gotten rid off it for good.  
"Wow Otae was right you do have a country accent, didn't believe it." He says inbetween chuckels, but still looks a bit red. "Well I'm not one to turn down nice dinner with a pretty woman so why not. Besides, you might need a nice night out on the town since you work to damn hard and might try to do the taxes of whatever place we go to."  
"Really? That's it, figured you would reject it." I say with a weird feeling in my chest.  
"Why? Your beautiful, respectable, talented, and I have a lot of fun talking to you, add food in there and it should be a perfect night. So let's give it a shot."  
"Okay, I'll text you the...I don't have your number do I?"  
"Nope, but we'll focus on that after we get your arm unimpaled by that IV. Also, your not allowed to bring any of your kunai."  
"Sorry pal, if your taking a shot on the night, I need to be able to shot at you if you act out. I've heard some of your war stories, and I need insurance."  
"Well, I guess we're both taking a shot on this then aren't we?"  
"We sure are Gintoki, but i have a feeling it'll be a shot worth taking."  
-Fin


End file.
